Play Me Right
by amygerrard
Summary: Damon, Elena and that black piano. !AU!Rated!M!


**AN:** **Another little DE one shot all about _that_ piano! Enjoy!**

_Summary: Damon, Elena and that black piano. AU_

_Rated: M (for SMUT and bloodplay!)_

_Disclaimer: I **still** own nothing...  
_

* * *

"Damon!" Elena giggled as she ran through the boarding house, wearing only a pair of her red lacy boy shorts and one of Damon's black shirts.

"Gotcha!" Damon smiled as he pounced on her, causing them to fall onto the couch in the library. "What's my prize?"

"Nothing!" Elena exclaimed, her laughter filling the air as Damon's deft fingers raked along her ribs. "Damon, s-stop!"

Damon simply laughed as she squirmed underneath him. "I don't know, you _did_ tease me."

"How did I tease you?" Elena grinned as Damon settled above her, sweeping her stray locks from her face. "I bent over to get my buns out of the oven."

"Yes, and by doing that you showed me _your_ buns. In _these_," Damon smirked, drawing his fingertips along the edge of her panties. "What, did you expect me to not want to jump you?"

"No..." Elena groaned as he mock thrusted against her thigh. "I'm all sex-ed out!"

"Yes, but Stefan is _finally_ out of the house. For the whole weekend, I might add." Damon wriggled his eyebrows as his hand moved up her stomach to cup her breast, smirking as she gasped. "We only have a few hours before Stefan gets home, we should make the best of it." He persuaded as he flicked his thumb across her nipple, causing it to pebble instantly.

"By having sex on every surface?" She managed to gasp out as he pinched her peak between two fingers.

"Exactly!" Damon exclaimed as he bent his head towards her neck, nipping and kissing along her throat and jaw until he reached her lips. His lips soon engulfed hers in a passionate kiss as he situated himself between her open thighs and slowly ground his hips against her core.

"Damon." Elena breathed as she pulled her face away from his and pushed softly on his chest. "Later."

"You're no fun." Damon pouted as he rose from the couch. As he turned to leave, he didn't notice Elena's disgruntled expression at his comment nor the mischievous grin that soon took it's place.

"Damon." Elena sing-songed as he began to stalk out of the room. Damon turned slowly and was surprised to see that she had deftly moved across the room and was now sitting on the closed lid of the piano. "Remember when you taught me to play." Elena gestured to the sleek black piano that lay underneath her, her fingers drifting softly along the cool gloss of the wood.

"How could I forget?"

* * *

_Elena grunted as she threw the door of the boarding house open; she had already been standing there and doing the polite thing by knocking but apparently, Damon was ignoring her. She slowly walked towards the parlour, taking in the sight of the empty space; she made her way up the stairs. Her fist, which was raised to knock on Damon's bedroom door, froze as the sound of music drifted through the air. Confused, she made her way in the direction of the soft notes that were playing until she reached where it was the loudest, the library. She gently pushed open the door of the library but froze at the sight she was confronted with. The music was coming from a sleek black piano. That wasn't the strange thing, though. It was _Damon_ who was creating the beautiful melody. She watched in awe as his fingers moved delicately along the keys, producing heavenly sounds. Elena was truly baffled at the sight; Damon, the destructive and deadly vampire almost looked like an _angel_ as his mind was lost in the music he was creating._

_"You can come in." Damon purred, his eyes remaining closed as his fingers continued with their unbreakable rhythm._

_"It's beautiful." Elena breathed as she moved from the doorway to sit on the stool beside him, close enough so that it didn't seem awkward but not close enough that she would lose all sense of mind in the ever present attraction between them. "I didn't know you played."_

_Damon smirked at her admission. "There are a lot of my talents that you don't know about, Elena." Elena shivered as the deep baritone of his voice reached her ears and seemed to invade her system, corrupting and filling her mind with images. Images she definitely shouldn't be indulging in, especially when the star was her boyfriend's brother._

_"When did you learn to play?" Elena questioned, spurred on by the open and carefree look on his face._

_"My mother taught me when I was eight. A _long_ time ago." Damon sighed, bowing his head._

_"What was she like?" Damon looked up at her from under his eyelashes and smiled at the open curiosity on her face just begging to know him. It had been a long time since anyone had bothered to know him – had _wanted_ to know him - so he decided to indulge her._

_"She was beautiful, loving, caring... Anything you could ever hope for in a mother. I was the spitting image of her." Damon smiled. "So, now you can imagine how gorgeous she really was."_

_"Pretty average, I'd say." Elena teased, bumping her shoulder against his. "Was?"_

_"She was pregnant with Stefan at the time and she died shortly after, during childbirth. I continued learning because she loved the piano and I grew to, too." Damon smiled sadly as the memories washed over him._

_"She sounds wonderful." Elena whispered as she rested her hand on his bicep, gently squeezing the muscle there._

_Damon shivered at her warm touch on the bare skin not covered by his t-shirt. "Want to learn?"_

_"I-I'm not sure-" Elena stammered._

_"Nonsense." Damon interjected. "Come here." He gently pulled her towards him so that they sat side by side. Their thighs were pressed together tightly, the denim doing nothing to quell the heat between them. Damon softly pulled her hands towards the keys, intertwining their fingers for such a fleeting moment that Elena wondered if she had imagined it. He wrapped his left arm behind her back so that he could lay his hands over hers and guide her fingers. Elena shivered as he rested his chin gently on her shoulder, causing his hot breath to waft over the skin of her neck and leave goose bumps in its midst._

_"Now what?" Elena breathed as Damon's firm chest pressed against her arm._

_"Now, we play." Damon murmured, his lips brushing her neck with each word. He guided her hands across the keys with expertise and soon the notes that had drawn her in were flowing succinctly from beneath her fingertips. Elena smiled as they played, the music and Damon's presence lulling her into a state of pure contentment. As the melody faded to a close, Elena leaned back against Damon's arm as she let the warmth of his body encompass and surround her, providing her with the comfort she had been so desperately needing._

_"Thank you." She smiled as she turned to look at him. A soft gasp left her mouth when she was met with his face only a mere inch from her own. Damon watched as her brown orbs flicked to his lips before meeting his eyes again. He felt her warm breath against his lips, smelt the mint of her toothpaste and heard as her heartbeat accelerated to that of a hummingbird's. The moment's intimacy was broken when Elena reared back slightly spluttering and stammering on her words. "I-I might have found something about Stefan's whereabouts."_

_Damon watched on in sadness as she rose from the stool and fumbled with the piece of paper in her jean pocket before handing it to him shakily. "I'll look into it." He assured her._

_Elena nodded. "I should go." She gulped, nodding at her decision – trying to convince herself that it was right, despite her heart's protests - and pointing a thumb in the direction of the door. Damon gave her a sad smile as she all but fled from the room. He sighed in defeat before allowing his fingers to drift along the keys to the beat of his favourite melody; her heart._

* * *

"You did say _any_ surface." Elena smirked as she hooked her legs around his waist, breaking him from his reverie.

"You want to go all Julia Roberts?" Damon questioned as he nuzzled his face into her neck, placing a soft kiss on her thrumming pulse point.

"Well, I'll be your Pretty Woman if you want, but you don't have to pay." Elena moaned as he ground his prominent arousal into her core.

"Oh?" Damon smirked as he gave her a lazy kiss.

"No, I think all of the orgasms you give me are payment enough." Elena murmured as she pulled him in for a heated kiss. She unhooked her legs from his waist before pulling his hands to her panties. "Off!" She grunted. Damon quickly complied, dragging them down her toned legs as he placed kisses along her bare skin. Elena moaned as his tongue darted out to tease the skin of her inner thigh and, locating her hot spot, he bit down softly.

"No teasing." Elena groaned as his finger flicked along her clit and his tongue trailed along her thigh, moving closer to her already wet core.

"But teasing is the best part. I mean, it makes you make sounds like," Elena let out a breathless scream as he plunged a finger into her dripping core, curling it so that it hit her G-spot. "_that_. If you didn't enjoy it, you wouldn't be this wet." Damon groaned as she thrust her hips onto his finger, practically begging him to continue with his ministrations. Needing to feel his soft skin, she unbuttoned his shirt and rubbed her fingers along his toned muscles, giggling softly as they twitched underneath her caresses.

"I need you." Elena whispered breathily as her hands fumbled with his belt. She let out a hiss as Damon removed his finger from her core but the sound quickly turned into a moan as he quickly removed his trousers and plunged his arousal into her with vampire speed. She hastened to wrap her legs around his waist to provide him with a deeper penetration into her core.

"Fuck! I'm never prepared for how tight you are." Damon hissed as he withdrew his length from her sex before he thrust his hips back into her quickly. Damon smirked as an idea formed in his mind.

"What are you d-doing?" Elena groaned as he picked her up from the piano.

"We," Damon quickly flipped the piano lid open. "are going to make our own music." He smirked as he placed her onto the keys, causing the room to fill with a cacophony of various notes.

"Better make it good, then." Elena moaned as she dug her heels into his toned ass so he sunk deeper into her centre. Damon groaned as she pulled him in for a kiss, her tongue dancing with his as she rocked her hips with each of his thrusts.

"I'm close." Damon groaned as he thrust into her with force, the music in the room growing louder with the force of their mating.

"M-me too!" Elena moaned. Damon snuck his hand between their bodies, flicking his finger along her clit until she came undone. As her tight walls clenched around his member, she tilted her head to provide him with the greatest gift she could ever bestow upon him; her blood. His fangs punctured his gums instantly at the sight of her delicate blue veins. Damon continued to pump his hips against her as she rode out her climax and, sensing it's approaching end, he sunk his fangs into her neck. The sensation of having both Damon's fangs and his cock buried deep inside her sent Elena spiralling into another mind-blowing orgasm. Damon was pulled along into oblivion with her as her blood flowed down his throat and invaded his body. She moaned his name in pleasure as the waves of her orgasm ceased and he removed his fangs from her neck. Elena placed her head lazily on Damon's chest as her fingers slid beneath the fabric of his shirt and drew imaginary patterns on the skin of his back. He purred in contentment as her fingernails scraped along his spine and threaded themselves in his hair, lightly massaging his head.

"We're animals." Elena laughed as she leaned back to look at him.

"Mmmhmm." Damon nodded, pecking her lightly on the lips.

"No, _really_. We didn't even take our shirts off." Elena chuckled. Damon smirked before ripping the - _his_ - shirt she was wearing in two and throwing it over his shoulder. "Damon!"

"Well, you're sorted," in one quick motion his already unbuttoned shirt was on the floor, "and so am I. What do you say to round two on my Persian rug?"

* * *

_**Hope you liked! Leave a lil' review to tell me your thoughts, I love hearing them! Amy xo**_

_**Twitter: _amygerrard  
**_


End file.
